


Perks of Dating Marinette

by WhenSheFalls



Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Alternate Timeline, Day 9, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snippets, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: There were many perks to dating Marinette, Adrien wouldn't give any of them up, not for the world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Perks of Dating Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 (Alternate Timeline) 
> 
> Set during the very brief period where Marinette and Adrien are dating. 
> 
> This is very brief and unbeta’d so send me anything I've missed, I love constructive criticism! Hope you all enjoy it  
> ~ Falls

Dating Marinette had to be the most freeing thing Adrien had ever experienced. For once his father couldn’t tell him to take this girl to premieres or that girl out for dinner to pursue business connections. He had a girl and there was no one he’d rather be with. 

“What are you sitting there getting all heart-eyed over?” Alya teased as she poked him in the back with a pencil. He turned around and shoot her a look. “Wouldn’t happen to be a certain baker’s daughter would it?”

He sighed and turned back to the front, “there’s no point in teasing when I’m happy to admit it.” 

At that moment Marinette arrived, pastry bag and coffees in hand which she deposited onto his desk. 

In fact, now that he thought about it, dating Marinette came with many perks. Not just freedom. Free pastries were one of them. 

Alya was grinning, he could feel it. He chose to ignore it. Instead, he tipped his head up and let his girlfriend drop a kiss onto his lips in greeting before she took her own seat. 

”You’re a lifesaver,” he said. The pastry tasted like heaven after not being able to eat breakfast. 

“You’re my life...uhh-my lifesaver for being here this morning, no that’s not any better,” Marinette blurted, her hands quickly coming up to cover her face. “I mean, you’re welcome.”

He winked at her and handed back the remaining pastry that he assumed was for her breakfast too. She was just too cute, he didn’t want that to change. After their first kiss, she’d explained to him why she was so nervous around him all the time. And he’d made it his mission to change that now that she was his. She had nothing to be afraid of anyway. 

The strangest thing was, outside of school, Marinette was the most confident person that he’d ever met. She willingly teased him and played off his flirting. But at school? It was as though she lost all of that confidence. Maybe she was embarrassed? Could it be that she didn’t like being seen with him? Maybe he was the problem. He knew it must be dating someone who was constantly in the papers and tabloids.

After a few more days of watching his girlfriend clam up when they were in public, Adrien asked the question. 

“Are you embarrassed by me?” He tugged on her hand so that they could sit on the sofa together.

“No! Why would I have any reason to be embarrassed by you?” She answered with surprise. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. 

“It’s just, you remember when we went out for lunch with Alya and Nino a couple of days ago? We went to that cute little cafe by the river and the waitress asked if we were together...?”

Marinette had clammed up when the waitress asked that and said many words that Adrien didn’t understand but he was pretty sure it came across as a ‘no’ to the waitress. 

“She surprised me,” Marinette mumbled, her hands were fidgeting with Adrien’s. She sighed. “It’s not that I’m embarrassed by you.”

“Are you nervous about being out with me? Because I can assure you the fans love you,” Adrien said. 

“No, they don’t,” Marinette admitted. “You don’t see what they send me on Instagram and you don’t see the comments on the news.”

Adrien raised her chin up so that she was looking at him. “Hey, Mari, you are the most amazing, selfless person I know. But you’re looking at all the wrong comments. The comments I’ve read, call you brave, confident, a breath of fresh air.” He brushed his thumb over her cheek. “Beautiful.” 

She blushed at his words. “Careful, anyone would think you’re trying to lead a girl on.”

“Is it working?” He grinned. 

Marinette answered by placing a brief kiss against his lips. 

“There’s the confident girl I know and love,” he said against her lips. “Where’d you go before?”

“I’m not a nervous wreck because I’m with you,” she began when they separated. “I’m a wreck because you’re with me. I’m just Marinette, plain old me. But you? You’re like a literal ray of sunshine who happens to be incredibly handsome and popular and how can I stand next to you and not be nervous you know? I’m trying so hard to not make mistakes in public, but I just mess up anyway and bumble my way through.”

“You’re not just plain old Marinette.” Adrien wasn’t having any of that. “You’re the most extraordinary person I know. And if the crazy fans can’t see that then screw them. I’ve asked you to be my girlfriend and I’m sorry for the burden that comes with that. But I love you and we’re going to show the world that, okay?” 

Marinette nodded. “I’ll do my best.” Adrien could see the Ladybug glint in her eyes as a new level of determination flashed through her. 

“We’ve got that show to go to together this weekend remember, think you can handle not freezing up around me?” He teased. 

“Oh I think I can work something out, might just have to practice being around you more.”

This was much better. 

“How do you propose you do that?” 

She grinned up at him before pushing at his shoulders to make his back hit the sofa. “I can think of one way.” 

There were many perks to dating Marinette. Freedom. The many free pastries he got. But her newfound confidence was what kept him going and he would never give that up for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @fallsofnoir


End file.
